marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amingo
Amingo is one of the four Capcom original characters introduced in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Backstory Amingo is a member of a race known as the , characterized by their cheerful and gentle personality. Amingo is a big-bellied cactus man wearing Mexican clothes and carrying a guitar with him. Although sentient, Amingo appears to speak exclusively by repeating his own name. When a cursed wind started killing off all plant life on land, Amingo decided to venture on a journey to find its cause. He'd later discover the awakening of the ancient Armor of Erosion is the origin of this wind. During the ending's ride back home on Ruby Heart's ship, he can be seen onboard offering a flower to either Shuma-Gorath (Arcade version) or Rogue (home consoles version). In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Amingo (spelled "Amingos") makes a cameo in the Days of Future Past stage, featured in a giant wanted poster in the background, with a "Slain" bar over his mugshot. Gameplay Special Attacks * Shout of the Wind (風の叫び) - Amingo turns into a ball and hurls himself directly towards the opponent. (Can also be done in the air). * Joy of Green (緑の歓喜) - A plant shoots Amingo upward and he turns into a spiked ball. * Child of the Ground (grab) (大地の子供（掴み）) - Summons a little cactus and slowly jumps towards the opponent. Its unblockable and once it latches on, stuns them for a while allowing Amingo to combo. (Two allowed at the same time). * Child of the Ground (punch) (大地の子供（パンチ）) - Similar to the move above, the only difference is this cactus attacks with its fist. (Two allowed at the same time). Also has a variation where the cactus kicks the opponent, Child of the Ground (kick) (大地の子供（キック）). * Life/Defense-Up Fruit - An assist-only attack. Amingo leaves a fruit to his teammate, which recovers a bit of health (Alpha assist) or increases defense (Beta assist). Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Rule of the Plants (植物の掟) - Amingo shoots his arm to the ground and travels slowly towards the opponent. If it connects, Amingo will proceed to throw them inside of him and bounce around with them inside. * Boon of the Sun (太陽の恵) - Amingo creates a multi-hitting vine that shoots straight up. It's able to hit jumping characters, being useful as an anti-air move. Sprites Amingo-stance.gif Amingo-low.gif Trivia * It is often rumored Amingo was originally a character for a planned but finally canceled Capcom game. As this has never been officially confirmed, it is unknown what kind of game he'd have been involved with, if true. * Amingo appears as a character card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 and Card Fighters DS. Unlike Ruby Heart and SonSon, he has yet to feature in another game afterwards. See Also Amingo's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes es:Amingo Category:Amingo Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:Original Characters